


Daddy kink

by shiyakon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 沒什麼好說的，他們就打炮
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 14





	Daddy kink

Jason已經記不起來他跟Slade的關係是怎麼發展到這個地步的。直到Slade把他推進柔軟的床鋪裡粗魯的咬著他的唇後，Jason覺得這一切都已經不重要，反正他們兩個就是單純的炮友。就這麼簡單。  
Jason在Slade用力地扯下他的牛仔褲丟到一邊的同時順從的把腳抬高，勾上了中年男人的腰後，他已經勃起留著水的陰莖直直地挺立，Slade充滿粗繭的手摸上自己的陰莖的時候Jaosn舒服地嘆了口氣。但Slade只是意思意思地嚕了幾下就放開，接著Jason聽到了罐子打開的聲音，再下一刻Salde的一根手指頭就直直探入Jaon已經開始收縮並且柔軟的後穴。  
Slade笑了出來，他的手指毫無阻礙的深入Jason的後穴，「你的蝙蝠爸爸知道嗎？你為了被一個中年男人操而先做好準備？」  
「去你媽－－操、啊！」Jason回話的同時，Slade埋在他體內的手指熟練地找到了最敏感的那點並壓了下去，突如其來的快感讓Jason發出呻吟。  
Slade滿意地看著身下男孩的反應，男孩受過訓練的精壯身材因為慾望而染上了一層薄汗，臉頰也染上了紅暈。而男孩的陰莖不斷地流出透明的水，他另一手只是輕輕握住對方的陰莖，Jason就發出了一聲嗚咽。  
「還不行，小鳥。」Slade緩慢地嚕動已經充血的性器，偶爾用拇指指間壓住穴口，這些小刺激就足以讓Jason渾身發抖，他不滿地瞪向Slade，但在那雙碧綠眼眸充滿淚水的情況下這一個舉動毫無任何威嚇的作用，「今天我們來試看看你能不能靠著後面的小穴就高潮。」  
「那就快把你的傢伙放進來，還是你不舉？」Jason哼了一聲，Slade聽了也只是笑了一下，他把手指撤出Jsaon體內，就在Jason以為對方要把他的陰莖挺入的時候，Slade手上突然拿了一個成人玩具（Jason甚至沒注意到他們什麼時候多了這些情趣用品）－－一隻塑膠做的男人性器，上面還增加了一下凸點，目的是為了增加情趣功能。  
「隨便你說吧，小鳥。」Slade沒把Jason的挑釁放在眼裡，他直接把玩具插入Jason已經等待已久的後穴，然後打開了開關，將震動的級數調到中等。  
「－－操！」  
Jason感受到那個冰冷的玩具被插入自己的腸道下一秒就開始震動，而Slade轉動著手上的玩具，性器上的凹凸點正巧一次又一次的輾壓過Jason的敏感點，讓Jason發出高喊。Slade看著Jason的反應露出滿意的微笑，他俯下身在不斷扭動身軀的Jason耳邊悄聲開口：  
「你只要喊一聲Daddy，我就把你幹到爽到不行。」  
Jason瞪大了雙眼，不敢置信地看著Slade，「你他媽是個變態嗎？！」  
「我們就看看你可以堅持多久。」Slade一派輕鬆地聳聳肩，他將手上的玩具震動調到最大，果不其然地他身下的男孩因為快感而拱起身子，發出了呻吟。Slade知道光是這樣不會讓這個倔強的男孩投降，脫離蝙蝠家的男孩比他意料之外的頑固，他開始將手中的玩具緩慢的抽出腸道，在快要離開穴口前又狠狠地戳了進去。  
「啊、操、」玩具帶給他的快感讓Jasn再度拱起身子，他的雙手抓緊了身下的被單，Slade早已經把他的身體摸遍，每一次玩具的抽插都精準的輾壓過Jason體內的敏感點，已經勃起的陰莖只是流出更多的水，快感不斷地累積但卻無法釋放，Jason扭動著身子試圖讓自己好上一些，但Slade接著壓住他的身體不讓他繼續動作。  
「Slade……」Jason看向身上的中年男人，慾望讓他的理性逐漸消失，「快點操我。」  
然而Slade只是露出讓Jason更火大的微笑，「我們有個關鍵詞，你得把它說出來，孩子。」  
「去你媽的你這個變態老頭－－操！」Jason話還沒說完，Slade就狠狠地把玩具性器壓在他的敏感點上讓Jason忍不住罵了出來。  
「你只要說出那個字，我就如你所願的操你。」  
－－幹你媽！  
Jason狠狠地瞪著Slade，但很顯然的眼前這個中年男人他並沒有在意這一點小小的瞪視，在快感吞噬掉自己的理性之前，Jason才喃喃的開口喊了一聲Daddy。  
「我沒聽見。」Slade說。  
去他媽的Slade，Jason在心底發誓這次結束之後他一定要在這個該死的男人頭上開一個洞。  
「D－－Dadd－－啊、操！」Jason咬了咬唇才又不情不願地開口，但他還沒說完Slade就迅速地抽出了玩具陰莖，接著將自己已經硬到不行的老二用力的頂入Jason體內最深處。在Slade熱燙的性器貫穿Jason的同時他就突然的迎來了高潮，但Jason的性器只是從穴口緩緩地流出了一點水。突如其來的快感讓Jason發出尖叫，沒有得到釋放的陰莖依然腫脹，Jason覺得自己或許會被幹死，他只能哭喊叫著Slade的名字，但Slade並沒有打算放過他，他絲毫不理會Jason的感受，只是直接、用力的、一次比一次更深的插入Jason的後穴。  
在高潮還沒結束前很快的又迎來另一波高潮，Jason覺得自己的腦也被操成了一團糨糊，他甚至沒有注意到自己也配合著Slade的動作動了起來，雙手更不知道什麼時候從被單上改放到了Slade肩上。  
「Sla－－Slade－－我、我快要－－」Jason抱緊了Slade，過量的快感讓他不斷流淚，他只希望Slade快點讓他解放。  
「就快了，Jason。」  
Slade終於將一隻手騰出來握緊了Jason的性器，配合自己的頻率一邊撸動著對方的，Jason發出了一聲哭喊，白色的精液射到了Slade和Jason自己的腹肌上。Jason高潮後他的後穴用力的夾緊了Slade硬燙的性器，Slade發出一聲低吼，他用力地頂了幾下後直接將精液灌進了Jason體內。

※

Jason是聽見水聲醒來的。  
他感受到自己的身體浸泡在水裡，他懶洋洋地睜開了眼睛就發現Slade正抱著他坐在裝滿熱水的浴缸內。  
「你這個變態老頭。」他開口才發現他的聲音都啞了。  
Slade笑了起來，「你自己也挺享受的。」  
Jason只是不置可否地哼了一聲，但又趴回了Slade身上。

FIN.


End file.
